1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recently increased consciousness in companies toward environmental preservation, printing a document with reduced layout (hereinafter referred to as N-up) for laying out a plurality of (N) reduced pages on one side of a print sheet has been recommended.
However, a user hesitates to use 4- or 6-up printing having a high effectiveness of paper saving and tends to use 2-up printing at most.
This is because laying out four or six reduced pages on one sheet results in small text sizes making a document hard to read.
To solve this problem, for example, an image forming apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-112016 determines a value of N for N-up printing or selects a sheet size larger than a document size depending on point sizes of text included in the document. While Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-112016 discusses processing for solving the problem of small text sizes, when the document includes text of small point sizes, a large sheet size is used resulting in reduced effectiveness of paper saving.
Further, since the value of N for N-up printing is dynamically determined, a feeling of unified print layout may be often lost from the entire document.
Further, no particular considerations are made on non-text data, i.e., graphic data and image data.